


Letting go

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Forced Wetting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Showers, Touching, Watersports, open Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath isn't sure if this is part of his toughen up program or if Rhyno is just turned on by watching him helplessly squirm with a full bladder.





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> For [Holiday Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) 2017 – 2018  
> Prompts: bondage/restraints; masturbation; voyeurism; watersports

Heath was in a good mood when they entered their hotel room. They'd beaten Titus and Apollo at a house show. Sure, those guys weren't Sheamus and Cesaro, but it was a win nonetheless. So he didn't hesitate when Rhyno suggested celebrating it. He was surprised, though, that Rhyno had bought him a six-pack of beer. He knew that his friend didn't like alcohol, although he'd never tried to stop Heath from drinking. But he hadn't encouraged him either.

Tomorrow they would have a day off which meant Heath didn't have to hold back. Both men sat down at the table in the middle of the room and started to talk about all kinds of things. Heath was drinking one beer after another while Rhyno was just sipping on his coke.

After Heath had emptied his fifth bottle of beer, he got up to go to the bathroom. But Rhyno quickly followed and passed him and then blocked his way.

"I just gotta pee. I'll be back in a minute," Heath explained.

But the other man didn't move away. Instead, he stepped even closer to Heath and grinned at him in a way that would have scared other people who didn't know him as well as Heath did.

He was so close now that Heath felt his breath on his skin. Did that mean...? Did Rhyno want...? Heath felt dizzy, and he wasn't sure if that was only because of the alcohol. He'd waited for this for over a year. He liked Rhyno a lot and wished for more than friendship. Fuck, he'd had some fantasies about riding that wild animal!

But he didn't want to take the first step. He owed Rhyno for everything he'd done for him, and he didn't want to be impertinent. Rhyno had always been a good friend, his best friend. But he'd never shown any signs that he wanted more than that – until now.

Rhyno shoved him gently to his bed – and Heath's bladder reminded him why he'd gotten up. "Wait a minute... I want this, too." He smiled nervously. "But I really gotta go now..."

Rhyno ignored his words and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Heath's head was spinning; the effects of the alcohol had become more obvious to him. His partner opened his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his jeans. Heath took a deep breath. Before he knew it, Rhyno was straddling his hips. Then he grabbed Heath's wrists and tied them with his belt to the headboard. The pressure on Heath's bladder was so bad, he thought it would burst any minute. At least Rhyno didn't really sit down on him – and the next moment he already slid off him again and started to take off Heath's shoes and socks.

Instead of kicking him away, Heath was pulling on the belt and tried to free his hands until he realized it was a futile effort. Now he was only wearing his T-shirt, jeans and boxer shorts. That seemed to be enough for Rhyno who went away to grab a chair and then sat down next to the bed.

Heath was wriggling on the sheets. The urge to pee was immense by now. "Hey, I'm serious. I like this... But I really gotta go to the bathroom or..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Rhyno was grinning at him. "It's okay. Just let it go. You don't have to hold it in."

Heath's face was hot; his belly began to hurt. His drunken brain came up with a theory. Was this just a part of Rhyno's toughen up program? Yeah, that made sense! He had to gain full control of his body. This was training! Rhyno wanted him to relax, no, to concentrate. Okay, he could do this. He just had to tell his bladder to stop acting up...

However, he soon realized it would have been easier if he hadn't been drunk. But toughening up wasn't about _being easy._ Rhyno knew that, of course. He was a genius. Heath should be glad to have a veteran like him as a tag team partner.

He turned his head to look at him. "Okay. I can do this."

Rhyno was still sitting on his chair and smiled at him. "I know. Just let it out."

Out? No. He could hang on. Just a few more minutes... It hurt. He wished he could relax. No, he couldn't let his drunken brain win. He squirmed on the bed, tried to think of something else.

Rhyno leaned back and spread his legs. Was that...? Heath stared at his crotch. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the outline of Rhyno's hard cock in his jeans. No, he was probably just imagining things.

But then Rhyno's hand wandered down and he rubbed his bulge through his pants, making a satisfied sound.

Heath's eyes widened. Did this situation turn him on? Heath felt something additional to his need to pee in his lower half. Fuck, he couldn't get a boner now – his bladder would explode! So Rhyno just wanted to provoke him?

He yanked on the belt again and whimpered. "I can't... Please, let me go. I... I'll do anything..."

His tag team partner looked a bit confused. "It's okay," he said with his soft voice. "I told you, you don't have to hold it in."

He got up and came closer. Heath's eyes wandered to his crotch again, and this time he was sure that Rhyno was rock hard. The outline of his cock looked promising. Heath had never seen it before, and he felt the urge to reach out and touch him. Instead, it was Rhyno who grabbed the hem of Heath's T-shirt and slowly pushed it up to his armpits.

For a moment, Rhyno watched the rise and fall of his chest, every twitch of his muscles. His belly tensed up, his skin sweaty. Then he slightly touched Heath's right nipple. His fingers just brushed over the bud. Heath let out a moan and bit his lip.

He was sure he couldn't suppress his boner much longer. He had to...

"Okay, you won," he whined. "I'll do whatever you want. But please let me go or I'm gonna..." He couldn't say it. "I really can't... anymore."

"It's okay," Rhyno said again. "Just do it."

He moved his hand to the spot just below Heath's belly button and lightly pressed it. It was enough for the ginger. He whimpered again and felt the first drops escaping into his boxers. His drunken mind decided that it didn't matter anymore. So he relaxed and let his warm piss stream into his underwear. It felt good, so good. Finally, it didn't hurt anymore. He moaned quietly. He had drunk enough that his jeans were soon soaked, too.

He'd closed his eyes, but he heard Rhyno say, "This is good. You're doing great. Let it all out. Good boy."

It was warm, wet and sticky. The smell of his pee filled the room. He felt so dirty. His ass was wet, his dick was wet, his balls, his legs, even his back. Everything was drenched with his own warm body fluids. The bed was ruined, just like his clothes.

He was ashamed. Not as ashamed as he would've been if he had been sober. But ashamed enough to have flushed cheeks and an uneasy feeling in his stomach that didn't come from the alcohol.

Rhyno's hand moved to his crotch and squeezed the piss out of his jeans.

Heath looked at him with big eyes. His friend smiled. "You did great. Don't worry."

Then he went back to his chair, sat down, unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick. He used Heath's urine as lube and started to jerk off. Heath couldn't take his eyes off him. Rhyno's fist was moving up and down his shaft. He threw his head back and moaned. His legs were trembling.

Heath licked his lips. His own cock was so hard now, it painfully pressed against the wet fabric of his pants. He wished he could touch himself... or Rhyno.

His friend pumped his dick faster. Precum oozed out of the red tip, running down his long, thick shaft, all the way to his base and over his balls. He rubbed his thumb over his slit and groaned. Finally, he got up and shot his load over Heath's belly. He made the most delicious sounds Heath had ever heard while squeezing every drop of cum out of his softening cock.

He wiped his hand on Heath's T-shirt before he dropped back on the chair, closing his eyes and catching his breath. After a moment, he looked at his tag team partner again and whispered, "Beautiful."

He would've liked to enjoy the sight of his soiled friend longer. But he knew that it was getting cold, and he didn't want him to get sick. So he got up and undressed completely. Then he went to the bathroom and opened the door. After that, he came back to the bed and removed his belt.

Heath sighed and wrapped his arms around Rhyno's neck when he was picked up bridal style. He didn't say anything while his friend carried him straight to the bathroom. He still felt dizzy. All he knew was that he would have to share a bed with Rhyno later – and he didn't dislike that thought. But before that, he still had to take care of his own boner. He hoped Rhyno would do that for him. Maybe he was lucky.

Rhyno put him down in the shower and turned on the tap. Warm water started to wash over both of their bodies. Heath closed his eyes and let Rhyno undress him. When he was standing there completely nude, he grabbed Rhyno's hand and led it to his member. Rhyno stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Heath's heavy cock lay perfectly in his hand. The ginger was already exhausted from the long day. So Rhyno didn't want to tease him and stroked him in a slow, steady rhythm that soon became faster and harder. Heath pressed his back against him, moaning and wriggling. He reached back and put his hands on Rhyno's sides, rocking his hips forward into Rhyno's strong fist. It didn't take long until he reached his orgasm. His cum splashed against the glass wall. He leaned back into Rhyno's arms, breathing heavily. Rhyno kissed his cheek.

They finished showering and stepped out of the cubicle, leaving Heath's wet clothes on the floor. They both toweled themselves down – although Rhyno had to help his drunk friend a little. Then they put on bathrobes and went to Rhyno's bed, ignoring Heath's soiled one. It still smelled, but soon their noses got used to it. Rhyno spooned his friend and wished him a good night. He didn't mind paying the bill for their mess the next day. It had been worth it, more than that.

 


End file.
